Save the Wammy Boys Brigade
by MafiaGrape
Summary: You've all wished that the Wammy Boys didn't meet the ends they did. Well in this story, your wishes come true! Enjoy! x3
1. Chapter 1: Matt

Save the Wammy Boys Brigade:

"**You ready for this, Mail?" **

"**Hells yes! I'm gunna kick some Takada's bodyguards ass!" she replied, drop kicking the air in front of her.**

**Mail's blond friend shook her finger. "None of that. Be mature. In this mission, being stupid could get you killed. And you're smarter than the average human. Much smarter."**

**Mail nodded. "Thanks for the complement, Mitzi."**

"**My pleasure. You have the whole plan lain out?" Mitzi asked in a concerned tone. Mail stuck her hand up as to say 'shut the hell up and let me explain.'**

"**Yeah. Yeah. Before they shoot Matt, jump in front of him and protest and if they try to shoot me, pull out the scythe. I got it. It was my idea anyways…" she summarized, bobbing her head back and fourth.**

"**Don't act so cool. Out of all of us, you have the most dangerous rescue. All Nelly's gotta do is watch over Near until we get Mello, Matt and L to safety, and all Lonnie's gotta do is prove to Rem that L will have nothing to do with Misa's death and hopefully she'll spare him. I have to get the death note clipping away from Takada and totally fake out Mello's death. You….you have some bullets to stop," Mitzi explained.**

**Mail glared at her. "How the fuck am I supposed to be cool when you just theoretically said that I have the best chance of dying in this mission? Jesus Christ, Mitzi! Have a little sense when talking to me!" Mail yelled into Mitzi's face. Mitzi rolled her eyes. "I'm laying down the facts."**

**Mail crossed her arms. "Well, give me some opinions once in a while, can ya?" **

**The girls stood in the crowd of Takada and Kira worshipers. A majority of the fans carried signs reading 'Heil Kira!' and 'Death to Criminals!' and even 'Kira is GOD!' **

**Mail snickered in disgust at the sight of this. What the fuck is wrong with these people? He's not just killing criminals! He's killing police officers and other law enforcing officials! All innocent people! She thought.**

**Any minute now, Takada would arrive and Matt would pull up and fire his smoke grenade. That's when Mitzi and Mail's part of the mission would spring into action. **

**Mitzi was anxious. She had the 2nd biggest chance of dying. But, she was more scared for Mails safety. But, knowing her, she'd probably curse out the body guards then threaten to decapitate them with her scythe. Mitzi laughed at the thought.**

**Her train of thought was interrupted by Mail's yelling.**

"**THERE'S TAKADA! THERE'S TAKADA!" **

**Mitzi flinched and looked over to see Takada being led into the T.V. station. Paparazzi camera lights flashed everywhere and the fans cheered wildly as she waved to them, grinning like she was the most perfect woman in the world.**

**Skank, Mail thought.**

**Mitzi just sighed.**

**Suddenly, the sound of screeching tires nudged itself up against Mail and Mitzi's eardrums.**

"**Mail! Go to your bike! NOW!" Mitzi ordered, but Mail was already sitting on her motorcycle, revving it to life. A red car screeched up in front of the T.V. station and a smoke grenade launched out of it with a loud 'POP.' As the car sped away, Mails bike bolted forward through the smoke and she hauled after him. **

"**Good luck, Mail," Mitzi whispered to herself.**

**Mail chased Matt's car down the street as Takada's body guards sped after them. Passer Byers stood and watched from the sidewalks as the scene sped by.**

**We should be stopping soon, Mail thought.**

**Matt's car whipped around a corner with a loud screech. Mail quickly turned the handlebars on her bike and she turned the corner with no problem.**

**And just as Mail had expected, the chase soon subsided. A group of Takada's body guards were parked up ahead, blocking off the road. In his car, Matt stepped on the break and his car spun out, coincidentally stopping in the middle of all the parked cars. The other 2 cars that were chasing him pulled up behind his car, blocking off his path from behind as well. Mail turned her bike down an alley and parked halfway into it. She jumped off and pulled the keys out of the ignition and ran to join the crowd that was watching the huge showdown between Takada's attacker and her body guards.**

**She pushed and shoved her way through the onlookers in an attempt to get to the front, so she would be able to run to him.**

"'**scuse me, pardon me," she said as she made her way through the crowd.**

"**Hey! Watch it! Kira should punish you for being so rude!" a black haired woman remarked. Mail rolled her eyes. "Fuck you, skank," she mumbled, loud enough for the woman to hear, but she didn't. **

**By the time she had gotten to the place she wanted to be, Matt had already gotten out of his car. The bodyguards had their guns pointed at him.**

"…**so I'm sure you'll have a lot of questions for me," he protested. Mail then noticed the bodyguards cock their guns.**

"**STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" she hollered running out in front of Matt and holding up her hands. "DON'T SHOOT!"**

**The bodyguards put their guns down slightly due to the shock of seeing some random girl run in front of an alleged culprit to stop them from shooting. The onlookers began mumbling and asking questions to each other.**

"**I repeat. Do not…shoot," she huffed.**

**What the HELL? Matt thought, putting his arms down.**

**One of the bodyguards switched out his pistol with a bullhorn. "Young lady, you are currently in the middle of seizing the work of crime stopping officials. Please move back in with the crowd or we'll be forced to arrest you," he announced. Mail snickered. "CRIME STOPPING OFFICAILS? Crime stopping OFFICIALS?" she mocked. "You call yourself CRIME STOPPING OFFICIALS? All you do is work to protect a certain whore who likes talking about all of Kira's stupid rules! You are NOTHING like police!" she added. The crowd of onlookers began yelling at Mail. "She just called lady Takada a Whore! She must be eliminated!"**

**Mail rolled her eyes. "Good luck with that!"**

**The bodyguard with the bullhorn continued. "Ma'am, I will ask you one more time. Please, let us proceed with our work, or we will shoot you, too," he said.**

**Mail began laughing. "Oh, so first you want to arrest me…NOW you wanna shoot me 'cuz I called your precious Takada a whore? Some world we've come to…" she sighed. **

"**Are you excepting fate?" the bodyguard called.**

"**Hear me out," she started. "We can do this the easy way, where I gladly take this guy here and we escape with no harm. OR…we can do this the hard way…where you all end up in the hospital. Your choice," she challenged. **

**Matt was shocked. What the fuck is this? He wondered.**

**Takada's bodyguards looked at each other. The man with the bullhorn but it down and re-withdrew his pistol.**

"**FIRE!" he shouted.**

**The guards shot their guns. Quick as light, Mail pulled a large scythe from out of nowhere and sliced every single bullet in half. They fell to the floor. Mail looked back up at the bodyguards and grinned evilly. "I see you've chosen the hard way. More fun for me," she said. The crowd and bodyguards grew looks of terror on their faces. "Who ARE you?" one of the guards screeched. Mail laughed. "I'm a magical wizard from the land of oblivion. Shoot me again. I triple-dog fucking DARE you," she challenged, putting her scythe in her left hand and placing her right on her hip. **

**Matt was even more shocked than before. A SCYTHE? The land of OBLIVION? He thought. **

"**AGAIN!" **

**More shots were fired, but Mail just swung her scythe and with a large gust of wind, the bullets blew off in different directions. The bodyguards ducked as did the onlookers. The bullets hit shop windows and cars and walls. The onlookers began screaming. "Dumb SHITS! If I foiled your god damn bullets the first time, what the HELL makes you think you're going to get me a second time? You all must think I'm a freaking IDIOT!" she yelled in an intense voice.**

**The bodyguards weren't done yet. "Do you know you are facing criminal charges now? Surrender now or you will surely die!"**

**Mail cackled. "I don't see what's so bad about trying to save someone get shot by stupid asses. Open mouth, insert foot! YEESH!" she hollered. "And I don't surrender! I DECAPITATE! BELIVE IT!"**

**The bodyguards had had enough of this. They had 2 options. Kill this insanity of a woman, or just let her go and catch her later, and they planned on killing her right then and there.**

**Oh, what an impossible task.**

**They shot once more, but Mail was quick to react. She knocked the bullets to the side as if she were hitting a baseball with a bat and stood there, waiting for the next move. **

**This chick is INSANE! A scythe…oblivion…cursing out body guards…hmm…is this why I feel attracted to her? Matt thought in awe. His train of thought was interrupted by the shout of another bodyguard.**

"**Young lady! This has gone far enough! Kira will surely kill you for your deeds. You are interrupting us from doing our job, talking bad about lady Takada, and trying to kill us. Unacceptable! Unforgivable! Surrender now or the Japanese SWAT team will need to get involved."**

**Mail grinned. "Oh, really? Oh, no, no, no! That will simply not do…as Ellis of Left 4 dead 2 would say…KILL ALL SONS OF BITCHES!" And with that, she pulled out a gun and shot all of the bodyguards.**

**But, they didn't die…they were knocked off their feet, yes. But, they weren't dead.**

**Mail laughed then turned to Matt, who was staring at her like she was a goddess. **

"**Get in the car," she hissed suddenly. Matt snapped back into reality. "Huh?"**

"**I don't like it when things go in one ear and out the other. Read my lips. Get…in…the…CAR!" she repeated. **

"**Uh…w-why?" he stuttered nervously. **

**Mail rolled her eyes. "If you wanna live, get in the damn car."**

**That was enough for Matt. He turned and entered his car. He placed his hands on the steering wheel.**

"**Passenger seat. I'll be doing the driving, goggles," Mail ordered, taking account of Matt's goggles. Matt, not knowing what else to say, just did as he was told. She got into the car and slammed the door behind her. She stepped on the gas and sped away though the small opening between the 2 cars parked behind Matt's car.**

**Success, Mail thought.**

**What do I say to her? Matt thought. _Thanks? _No way…_You're freaking nuts, but I love you. _**

**They drove a little ways, Mails eyes directed at the road in front of her. Matt stared at her the entire time.**

"**Don't you know that when you have big scary men surrounding you, pointing guns at you…you _stay in the car?_" she spoke suddenly. Matt jumped at the sound of her voice.**

"**I didn't know what else to do. I was basically screwed," he replied.**

**Mail grinned. "I agree. Mail Z. Nice to meet you."**

**Matt sighed briefly. "Matt J. You're a freaking lunatic." **

**Oh crap…I should _not _have said that, he thought in regret.**

**Mail laughed. "Wow. We've just met and you already get me. I see a growing friendship here Matt J."**

**He flushed red. Maybe more than friends…?**

"**Uh…yeah," was all he could get out.**

"**So where are we going? And explain to me what the point of that whole stunt was back there," Matt said. **

**Mail sighed. "We're heading back to my HQ. You'll be safe there for right now, until we get Mello and L to safety as well," she started.**

**_Mello…_he thought. Damn I totally for got about him. Wait a minute…**

"**L?" he asked, surprised.**

**Mail nodded. **

**Matt laughed. "I may have to take you to an asylum. He's been dead for 5 years now."**

**Mail smirked slyly. "Then won't YOU be surprised."**

**Huh? Never mind that…_concentrate_…_keep talking to her…_**

"**Anything else you want me to explain?" **

**Matt thought thoroughly. Then he remembered. "Yeah. When you shot the bodyguards. Did you KILL them all in a couple fires?" **

**Mail cracked up. "HA! Don't make me laugh. Sure, I could EASILY kill them, but no, I didn't. Those weren't bullets."**

**Matt looked puzzled. "Wait…You fired _blanks?" _ "Hells NO!"**

"**Then what did you use?"**

"**You wouldn't believe me if I told you."**

"**I bet I wouldn't."**

"**Ok. Now shut up and let me drive. We're almost there."**


	2. Chapter 2: Mello

**Shortly after Mail drove off, Mitzi hauled ass to her motorcycle. Lucky she was so fast or she would've totally missed Mello's pulling up in the smoke. He got Takada on his bike and quickly sped off. Mitzi didn't even bother to take the time to put on her helmet. **

**She just followed.**

**Although her part of the 'Save the Wammy boys' mission had sprung the life, her mind was still focused on how Mail was doing so far. Was she dead? Did she succeed? Never mind that…focus on Mello and that Kira worshipping whore, she thought as Mello turned a sharp corner and headed down an alleyway. Mitzi was quick to follow.**

**Up in front of her, she saw a large moving truck. The back was wide open and Mello drove right up into it. Mitzi turned so she headed down the left side of the truck. She turned off her bike and removed the license plate and chucked it in a nearby dumpster, breaking it into 4 pieces beforehand. She stuck the keys in her leather jackets pocket and pranced silently up to the left side of the opening to the back of the truck. This is where she heard Mello giving Takada orders to remove all of her clothing and place it into a cardboard box.**

**If she does that, my theory of her being a whore is confirmed, Mitzi thought with a sly smirk. She snapped back into reality when the clamping sound of Mello's boots were coming towards her. She jumped into the shadows and let Mello by. He pulled the garage-like door down and walked to the front of the large truck. He got in and turned it on. Mitzi quickly jumped onto the back of the truck and held on tight as Mello sped off further down the alleyway. **

**When they got onto the actual road, Mitzi set the timer on her G-shock watch to 7 minutes, meaning she had only 7 minutes to get the piece of the death note away from Takada, give her a fake piece, stage Mello crashing into the abandoned church, and get Mello out and away from the car before Takada caused it to explode.**

"**Holy god…I'm starting to think _my _portion of the mission is the hardest," she huffed.**

**She climbed up the top of the truck and got down on her hands and knees. She reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out an ordinary looking paper-mate pen. Little would anyone who laid eyes or even hands on it know that the clever Mitzi turned it into a lethal laser pen. **

**She began drilling a hole in the top of the truck. She went slowly, making sure the laser went all the way through the metal. She also made sure she held the laser at an angle, so that when she put the metal circle back in place, it would have support. When she succeeded in creating the hole, she placed the useful tool back in its place then carefully removed the piece of inferring metal and peaked in. The half naked Takada hadn't even noticed her entering, due to the fact that she was crying while simultaneously talking on the phone with someone. Mitzi chuckled with pity. She then averted her eyes and noticed a piece of lined paper on the floor next to Takada. **

**Jackpot, she thought, narrowing her eyes. She quickly reached into her other pocket and retrieved and identical looking piece of lined paper. Same size, color and everything. Every little detail was perfect down to the slenderest line.**

**She then pulled another useful utensil out of her pocket. A portable claw, used for grabbing things. It had a long enough neck to allow Mitzi to switch out the paper pieces. She stretched it out and stuck it down into the hole as she listened to Takada's conversation.**

"…**yes! I know what I must do!" she sobbed. Mitzi couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Then she realized she was running out of time as Mello turned a corner. It was such a sharp turn, that she nearly fell head first into the hole. **

"**That was close," she gasped, placing grasp on the piece of the death note with her claw thingymabobber. She pulled it out slowly, but with purpose and dropped the fake piece in. As for the real piece, she just chucked off the side, claw and all. She had no interest in touching it. She replaced the metal circle. Checking her watch, she crawled over to the top of the front of the truck. She only had over a minute left.**

"**Craaaaaaaaaaaaaap!" she moaned anxiously. Then, using the heel of her leather boot, and grasping the smooth metal of the truck, she reached her leg over and kicked the glass window out. Inside the truck, Mello darted his head over to the window with wide eyes as he watched an attractive blond girl jump in through the broken window.**

"**WHAT THE-? WH-WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" he hollered, nearly speechless.**

**Mitzi quickly looked out the dashboard window. She knew the way to the abandoned church. She reached over and grabbed the steering wheel.**

"**I'll explain later! Just let me do this! STEP ON IT!" she ordered, vigorously steering the wheel, causing the truck to make a sharp turn. Mello was fast to pull his gloved hands away from the wheel. He gladly let her do the driving as he stepped on the gas pedal with much force.**

**The truck sped down a practically abandoned road as Mitzi constantly averted her eyes from the view of the road in front of her, to the view of her watch timer counting backwards.**

**1:30…1:29…1:28…1:27…1:26…1:25…1:24…1:23…1:22…**

**This seemed to mock her, and she, frustrated, turned back to look at the road. Mello continued to stare with shocked eyes.**

**Then finally, Mitzi finally found the way to the church. She made one last sharp turn and snapped in Mello's face, signaling him to speed up. **

"**WHAT!" he yelled, irritated, not understanding why she was snapping.**

"**STEP HARDER!" Mitzi screamed into his face. She then turned away and looked at her watch.**

**1:10…1:09…1:08…**

**Mello hesitated at first, but then he thought.**

**How many times does a hot blond crash through your car window and vigorously force you to step on the gas pedal while she drives like an insane lunatic? NEVER! Something must be VERY wrong here…**

**So with that, he stepped harder on the pedal.**

**The truck bolted down the road. Within seconds, Mitzi could spot the church. "LET UP! SLOW DOWN!" she instructed.**

**She glanced at the speed monitor and saw as the red meter hand quickly moved from 120 mph to 75 mph.**

"**MORE!" she yelled.**

**60 mph.**

"**BRING IT DOWN TO 45!" **

**She glanced at her watch. 0:57…0:56…0:55…0:54…**

**She looked at the speed meter: 45 mph.**

"**Perfect! Now 3…" she began counting, "2…" She glanced at her watch. 0:52…0:51…**

**0:50.**

**At exactly that time, the truck dove head first into the back wall of the abandoned church. Mitzi and Mello ducked under the dashboard for cover. The airbags popped out with a loud 'BANG!' along with the slight deflating noise. To Takada, Mello was officially dead.**

**Mitzi and Mello slowly got out from under the safety of the dashboard and sat back in their seats. **

"**Well way to go, genius! Look at what you did!" Mello whined.**

**But Mitzi was quite satisfied. Her timing was perfect. Everything was perfectly on track.**

**Now for the hard part.**

"**This was my intention, Mello," she said.**

**Mello looked confused. "First of all, how the hell do you know my name! Second, how is crashing into an abandoned church intentional unless you're a fucking MORON?"**

**Mitzi glanced at her watch. 0:39.**

**She averted back to Mello. "Like I said earlier, I'll explain later. Right now, I need you to get out of this truck RIGHT NOW," she commanded.**

**Mello began to cackle. "HA! YEAH RIGHT! WHY THE HELL SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU! YOU ALREADY MADE ME CRASH MY TRUCK WITH YOUR CARELESS DRIVING! HOW DO I KNOW YOU'RE NOT TRYING TO HAVE ME KILLED?"**

**Mitzi rolled her eyes. This was wasting precious time. "If you don't move your ass and get out of the car you're GUNNA be killed!" she remarked, glancing at her watch. 0:30…0:29…**

"**Oh really? I don't believe you! Why SHOULD I believe you?" he inquired in his loud, yet deep voice.**

**Mitzi exhaled. "Look. I don't wanna start something here. **

**But-" she was cut off.**

"**What do you MEAN you don't wanna start anything? You already did! Crashing my goddamn truck started something!" he interrupted.**

**0:19…0:18…0:17**

"**OK! OK! WHATEVER! JUST GET OUT OF THE FRIGGEN CAR!" she screamed.**

**Mello crossed his arms. "Nah. I'm good RIGHT where I'm sitting. I don't need a sissy blond to tell me what to do!" **

**0:13…0:12…0:11…**

"**Who're YOU calling a sissy blond!" Mitzi retorted, taking account of his blond hair. She took one look at her watch and her eyes widened.**

"**OH SHIT!" she yelled. She reached across Mello's lap and opened the door.**

"**What the FUCK are you doing?" he asked.**

**She unhooked his seatbelt. "Saving your life!"**

**And with that, she pushed him out the side of the car. They tumbled over each other as they hit the ground. They rolled about 2 meters away when the truck went up in flames, followed by a loud 'BANG.'**

**The two stared breathlessly as they watched the truck blacken in the flames. **

"**Holy…?" Mello trailed off.**

"**Yessss…" she whispered, rolling her tongue as if she were a snake.**

**In the distance, the sound of police cars were coming towards the church. **

**Mitzi quickly got to her feet. Mello held his hand out to her and she helped him up.**

"**Now do you see why you should listen to me?" she asked as she brushed off some pieces of dead grass from her shirt and pants.**

**Not taking his blue eyes off the flaming truck, Mello just nodded, his mouth wide open. The flames seemed to reflect off of his small pupils.**

**He then turned to look at Mitzi. "H-H-H…?"**

"**Close your mouth man. Speak up!"**

**Mello closed his mouth. "H-how did you know?"**

"**Know what?" Mitzi asked with much sarcasm.**

**Mello narrowed his eyes. "Know what? Know WHAT? THE DAMN TRUCK…JUST EXPLODED! AND YOU…YOU KNEW IT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN...AND…AND…"**

"**And what?"**

"…**You saved me."**

"**I'm well aware."**

"**Um…Thank you."**

"**No thanks needed. But, thanks for the thanks anyway," she said playfully.**

**Mello couldn't help but smile.**

**The police sirens got closer. Mello shuffled up next to Mitzi. "What now? I'm all ears after…that," Mello said, referring to the burning truck.**

"**I'm taking you back to my HQ. As of right now, everyone should think you're dead, which is good. Takada had a piece of the death note in her bra. She was going to write your name on it. I switched it out so she wrote your name on a fake piece. I made you crash into the church so it seems like you did it because…"**

"**I'm dead," Mello finished.**

**Mitzi nodded. "You catch on quickly."**

"**Thanks…uh…?"**

"**Mitzi."**

"**Oh. Thanks, Mitzi."**

"**Your welcome. Are you caught up now?"**

"**Um…how did you know the car was going to explode?"**

**Mitzi rolled her eyes. "After Takada was allegedly 'killed' you," she started, using her fingers as air quotes when she said 'killed.' "Kira wrote her name in his death note, causing her to kill herself by setting the truck on fire. That's what she just did," she explained.**

**Mello was thoroughly intrigued by this strange girl.**

"**And it's lucky everyone thinks your dead. Kira would've surely killed you if Takada didn't, considering he has your real name. Mihael Keehl," she teased.**

**Mello's eyes widened, then he flushed nearly 20 different shades of pink. "Don't you EVER call me that!" he laughed.**

"**Whatever you say…Mihael," she mocked.**

**Mello continued to change color.**

**By this time, the police sirens seemed to be down the road. Mello looked at Mitzi. "What do we do? How are we getting to your HQ?" he asked.**

"**My bike is up in that alley where you had the truck parked. It's only about a mile or two up the road. But, it'll take longer considering we'll have to walk around," she hinted, pointing over to the road. Mello turned to look and saw as multiple police cars and Takada security team cars pulled up.**

**Mitzi quickly grabbed Mello's wrist and pulled him further into the shadowy night. They began walking.**

"**C'mon. Let them do their business. We've got our own business to take care of," she said, sticking her hands in her pocket and pulling out a chocolate bar. Mello's mouth watered. Mitzi unwrapped it and took a bite out of it, then glanced at Mello. "What?"**

"**Um…Can I-?"**

**Before he even finished, Mitzi broke the bar in half and gave it to him. Mello quickly took a bite out of it. "Thanks," he said with a full mouth**

"**No prob. Keep up," she answered, speed walking in front of him. Mello was quick to keep up.**


	3. Chapter 3: L

"**Get in. Talk to Rem. Talk to L. Get out. Simple as that," said a quite nervous Lonnie to herself. She repeated that phrase over and over again as she walked towards the massive sky-scraper where L was conducting the Kira case with some used-to-be task force members and some others.**

**She walked down a long sidewalk, and then turned a corner. She kept her hands in her pocket as she walked along. She looked up at the cloudy sky. It was so dark; it looked as if a tornado was going to touch down.**

**The day itself was a pretty breezy day. Lonnie easily got cold, so she wore a light blue fleece sweater over her T-shirt with the "Pixie Sticks* logo in it. But, she was more chilled about the fact that she was about to come face to face with a real live shinigami. **

**Lonnie then sped up at the thought. Her small knapsack hit the back of her legs. She wanted to get this over with and she wanted to get back home.**

**To her own time. (Hint Hint)**

**She finally made it to the last corner in her short walk to the skyscraper. She turned it and looked up. An extremely large and black tower stared down at her. The term 'skyscraper' totally suited the building. It seemed to actually scrape at the clouds as they blew by. **

**She let out a shaky breath, and then continued walking.**

**She eventually made it to the base of the building. She saw the place where cars would drive in. The entire place was heavily secured. **

**No matter to her. She had the talent to be able to break in to even the most highly secured places.**

**Lonnie scaled the perimeter of the base of the building, attempting to find another doorway. She did, but it was locked, and probably had an alarm set on it just in case anyone tried to break in.**

**Again. No matter to her.**

**She reached into her pocket and withdrew a simple bobby pin. She stuck it into the lock and wriggled it around. She succeeded in getting the door open. Surprisingly, this door did not cause an alarm to go off.**

**The door swung open with a distant 'CREAK.' Lonnie stepped in carefully, looking at every part of the pitch black room. She was about to take one last step, that would cause her to be totally under the roof of the building, when she stopped cold. "Wait a second…"**

**She slowly unzipped her knapsack and pulled out a can of hairspray. Lonnie's hair easily frizzed up, so it was good for her to have some hairspray available on a daily basis.**

**She held it out in front of her and pressed down on the nozzle. A white mist streamed out of the little red cap. The mist spread out throughout the entire room, reveling a series of red alarm setting lasers. **

**Lonnie snickered as she put the can of hairspray back in her bag. "Of course. No alarm. Laser beams. That's so like L…" she sighed.**

**Now, it was times like this where 4 years of gymnastics came in handy. Lonnie posed in a running stance, then counted to 3 in her head, then ran towards the beams. **

**She flipped and wriggled herself between the gaps of the laser beams. When she got to the end, she back flipped through a very slender opening between 2 laser beams. She landed safely on the other side in a ninja-like pose, but her left hand nearly touched a beam. She quickly jerked it away and stood up. "That would have screwed me over BIG TIME," she huffed, walking forward.**

**Lonnie walked a little ways through what must've been the basement. She eventually found stairs, but she was hoping for an elevator. **

"**Damn…" she grumbled, taking her first step on the stairs.**

**It took nearly 20 minutes for her to climb those stairs. She had to jog up the stairs so she wouldn't lose time, but that nearly caused her to pass out.**

"**I'm never…ever…running…up stairs…again," she promised herself, catching her breath. Eventually, she found the floor where the Kira case was being conducted. **

**It was a very large floor. It contained multiple rooms, including the room with monitors containing the surveillance camera views from each of the rooms. Every person in the Kira investigation group was in there, crowded around who must've been L. Lonnie could see his bed-head like hair from behind.**

**Then, a loud thunder crackle could be heard from outside. Must've started raining…Lonnie thought. **

**Just then, Lonnie watched as L stood up and walked towards the stairs. **

**Where's he going? Oh yeah, outside…Lonnie told herself. The other task force members then split off. It must've been their break time. A young looking brown haired boy followed it the path that L went.**

**This was Lonnie's chance. When the coast was clear, she darted into the room and up to the monitors. She didn't bother to observe what was being displayed up there. She searched down the long table when she spotted a black book with the simple words 'Death Note' engraved onto it. **

"**JACKPOT!" she whispered loudly. She stepped over to it and stared at it, then looked around nervously, supposing Rem could be anywhere in the room at that very moment.**

**When she looked back at the death note, she braced herself to touch it. She held her hand over it then held her breath and counted to 10 in her head. When she hit 0, she closed her eyes then dropped her hand onto it. She held it there for a few seconds, and then opened her left eye, then the other. She placed her hand back at her side and looked around the room.**

"**Hello? Hello? Shinigami? Rem? Rem the Shinigami!"**

**No answer.**

**Lonnie shrugged. "Hey, that wasn't so bad after-"**

**She turned around to see a very tall, skeleton like Shinigami staring down at her with absolutely no emotion whatsoever in its eyes.**

"**You rang? Who are you?" the female shinigami asked in its deep yet feminine voice.**

**Lonnie was too petrified to speak, but was finally able to build up the courage. "…um…hi, Ms. Uh…Shinigami. Rem! I am Lonnie…um…yeah just Lonnie…and…um…" she stuttered, trying to figure out what to say.**

**Rem looked confused. "What have you come for?" she boomed. This intimidated Lonnie. **

"**I, um…came to tell you…err…um…not to kill L!" she was finally able to get out.**

**Rem narrowed her eyes and Lonnie braced herself for the worst. "AND WHY EVER NOT? L IS THE REASON MISA IS GOING TO DIE AND I CAN NOT STAND FOR IT! HE MUST BE ELIMITANTED!" Rem bellowed. Lonnie waved her hands in front of her face. "No! No! That's why I'm here! To tell you that L will have positively nothing to do with Misa's death! I swear to the Shinigami king!" she pleaded, placing her hand over her heart. Rem's face softened. But only slightly. "Oh really?"**

"**Yes. Really!"**

"**And why should I BELIEVE you, Lonnie? You already told me a fake name. I know your real name isn't Lonnie," Rem replied. **

**Lonnie's eye's widened. She hadn't been expecting Rem to ask such a question, She assumed the 'I swear to the Shinigami king' would totally nail it. **

"**Err…um…?"**

"**WELL? I'M WAITING!" Rem edged.**

"**Well…you should believe me because…because…" she trailed off.**

"**Because WHAT?"**

**Lonnie looked frazzled. She had thought of something, but she didn't want to say it out loud. "Beeeecaaauuuussseee…" **

**Rem snickered. "UGH! I don't have time for this. I must save Misa before that L gets to her first. I simply can't let her die. She's grown on me, and I promised to protect her!" she sneered, starting to fly away, but Lonnie stopped her.**

"**WAIT!"**

**Rem stopped. "What?"**

**Lonnie sighed. "You should believe me because…the only reason I'm here…is because...I care…for Misa's safety," she forced herself to say. "And yours…"**

**Rem's face softened even more. "Wait…what?"**

**Lonnie gulped, and then continued. "Yeah. If you kill L, then the person who told you L was going to have something to do with Misa's death will kill her. He obviously told you that lie because he wants to kill her. And then, if YOU kill L…then you die too. And I came here to prevent that," she explained. The part that was hard to say was not the part about caring for Rem's safety, but the part about caring for Misa's.**

**By now, Rem was very much caught up in this girl's gimmick. She thought it over, but then something came to her. "THAT FOOL!" she yelled.**

**Lonnie cringed. "Who?"**

"**How did I not see this coming? Light Yagami…I should've known he would lie to me in such a way! REPULSIVE!" she hissed. **

**Lonnie looked confused. "…Who?"**

**Rem snickered again. "It is none of your business! But,**

**Thank you for your help. In saving Misa. I'm very much appreciative."**

**Lonnie's face lit up. "So…you won't kill L?" she asked full of hope.**

**Rem nodded. "An act of gratitude due to your help."**

**Rem was about to leave, but Lonnie stopped her.**

"**Rem?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Please don't tell anyone I was here."**

**Rem smirked. "I won't."**

**And with that, Rem disappeared. **

**A shock of happiness ran throughout Lonnie's body. She couldn't help but jump for joy.**

"**Who knew Shinigami actually LISTEND to you?" she cheered, jumping and clicking her knees together.**

**Her small happy dance was interrupted by the sound of L and the brown haired boy returning from outside. They both had towels draped over their shoulders and they were soaking wet. Lonnie quickly ducked behind the big loveseat in the room. She sat like L and listened to the 2 boys talk to each other. She was hoping for the brown haired boy to leave the room for just a moment so she could talk to L. Her hope eventually happened. **

**The boy got up and stepped out the room, supposedly to get another towel. L stood there on the steps and watched him as he left then sighed. Suddenly, Lonnie stood up.**

"**L?" she called. **

**L darted his head in the direction of her. He stared at her with wide eyes. She stepped out from behind the couch.**

"**Um…hello," she said with a slight shrug and a sheepish grin. L looked confused. "Hmm…may I ask who you might be?"**

**Lonnie put her hands behind her back and swung her leg back and fourth. "Um…I am Lonnie…?" she replied. L grabbed the towel off his neck and wiped his head with it as he walked the rest of the way down the stairs. "Hmmmm…." He hummed as he stepped towards her.**

**Lonnie blushed. "What are you humming about?"**

**L shrugged. "Nothing," he said, nonchalantly sticking his hands in his pockets. **

"**Um…?" She was trying to think of something to say.**

"**Can I ask what you're doing here?" L spoke before she could.**

**Lonnie looked at him. "Oh…well…um?"**

"**If you had information about Kira, you should've called in instead of breaking in. How did you get in here with out setting off any of the alarms in the first place?" he interrupted in his monotone. His voice was nearly a whisper.**

**Lonnie sighed. "I don't have information about Kira. I came here because…you know that Shinigami? The white one? Rem?" she asked.**

**L's black eyes widened. He stepped back slightly. "H-how do you know about…Shinigami? And…their existence?" he asked.**

**Lonnie exhaled. "That's a whole other story."**

**L stood up normally again, but he stood in his usual slouch. "Oh…well, you'll definitely begin explaining that later. And yes…I know…Rem," he replied.**

**Lonnie continued. "Well…see, somebody told her that…you…you were going to have something to do with Misa's…Misa Amane's…death. And due to that…she planned on killing you. So…I just finished telling her that you would not do anything to kill Misa…so she spared you." She didn't bother mentioning how she lied to Rem about caring about Misa, considering the fact that Rem could be listening on their conversation.**

**L looked down, shocked by what he was hearing. He took time to let the story sink in. In truth, he was very scared, but he struggled to not let it show on his face.**

**He finally gained back the ability to talk. "So…"**

**Lonnie smiled. "Don't be scared. She's not going to kill you. **

**L gasped, and then looked up at her. "How did you know I was scared?"**

**Lonnie shrugged. "I'm good at reading faces. My friend Mail is really good at hiding her emotions and I've practiced on her," she said.**

**L cocked his head to one side. The name 'Mail' sounded familiar to him.**

"**Well anyway…you're pretty much safe," Lonnie said.**

**L dragged his foot on the floor. "So…err…what now?"**

**Lonnie reached into her knapsack and pulled out a folded up piece of paper and handed it to L.**

**L took it and examined it.**

"**What's this?"**

"**Meet at that address on January 26th, 2012," she instructed.**

**L grew an extremely confused look on his face. "2012! That's five years from now!" he noted.**

**Lonnie shrugged. "Your point?"**

**L looked back down at the folded up piece of paper.**

"**Trust me. You'll see," she assured him. L looked back up at her and just smiled. **

"**Ok."**


	4. Chapter 4: Near

Breaking into the SPK building was all too easy to do. Like Lonnie, Nelly was also pretty good at breaking into high secured places. Lonnie was probably the best at it though, considering Nelly has screwed up with it a handful of times.

Nelly shuffled towards the SPK building, not taking her eyes off the floor. Nelly often suffered from anxiety attacks. More or less, she was a very shy, very frail person. The complete opposite of Mail if you want it in easier terms.  
>She was nervous wreck. She was letting the worst case scenarios run through her head. What if they catch me? What if I set off an alarm on accident? What if they catch me and see me as a threat to Near and they shoot me! she wondered, shaking her head vigorously.<br>"GAH!" she screamed out loud, suddenly stopping and attracting the attention of a few passer Byers. She looked around nervously, then hid her face behind her hand and continued to walk, deciding to pick up the pace. They aren't looking at you...they aren't looking at you…good god they are NOT staring at you…she told her self over and over again until she was well out of that area.  
>She walked a little more ways until she was at the entrance to the SPK building. She looked it over, becoming anxious once again. She didn't know how highly secured it was. Mitzi had told her that it was medium security, and that she had to be careful.<br>"Thanks for being specific, Mitz," Nelly huffed. She approached the front entrance and looked around. She eventually noticed a path that led around towards the back of the building.  
>"A backdoor! PERFECT!" she cheered, beginning to run down the path. It was very short and it eventually brought her to a shabby looking door. She examined it thoroughly. She tapped it slightly with her index finger nail, and then put her ear up next to it. She listened for a couple seconds, and then backed away, nodding.<br>"Seems safe," she sighed, reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out a small bottle of scented hand sanitizer. She lathered her hands in it, then put the bottle back in its place.  
>"Ok. I'm good. Break in time!" she said, positioning herself in a basic karate stance. Then, she jumped up slightly and kicked the door in. It flung open with a loud "WHAM!' Nelly flinched at the sound of it. "Too loud too loud I'm screwed I'm screwed!" she squeaked, squeezing her eyes shut and holding her breath. A moment passed and she slowly opened her left eye. She then opened the other and stood up straight. "Hm…maybe not as loud as I intentionally thought…" she realized, looking into the doorway. She placed her hands on either side of the door frame and peaked in. She looked around nervously, then stepped in. She turned around slightly and closed the door, darting her head as she did so. When she was fully inside, she let out a deep breath. "Alright…I'm good. For now…" she said slyly, putting her back up against a wall. She was in a hallway. It was long and dimly lit. She looked up at the lights and sighed. Ok. I need to find the room where Near is so I can…talk to him…she thought. Let's go.<br>She got off the wall and hustled down the hallway. She stayed elevated on her toes as she ran, which limited the noise she made as she ran along. She finally came up on another doorway. She put her back up against the wall once again and stood there for a moment. She turned and peaked into the room. It looked like a surveillance room, but it was empty. All Nelly saw were multiple monitors displaying what must've been pictures from surveillance cameras set up all around the place. She scanned the monitors to see if there were any ones displaying picture of her. There wasn't.  
>Ok, so it's all clean down here…but how am I going to get past all of the others that up ahead? She wondered, starting to ponder up worst case scenarios. She stood there and thought for a moment with a horrified look on her face. Then she snapped back into reality as she heard the footsteps of 2 people coming down the hall.<br>"No! I swear I heard the door fling open down here!" someone said.  
>"You're hallucinating. Why in the world would anyone do that?" another said.<br>"Oh DAMMIT!" Nelly whispered as the shadows of the 2 beings came into view. She ran into the surveillance room without thinking and looked around nervously. "C'mon! C'mon! There's gotta be a way to escape!" She began tearing up as the sound of the 2 beings got closer. She averted her head towards the back wall and saw an air vent opening on the ceiling. "JESUS GOD! THANK YOU!" she whispered, running over to it and jumping onto a chair. She pulled the cover off and placed it on the floor and climbed up into the vent just as the people walked by. Nelly breathed a sigh of relief as the sound of their footsteps moved further and further away. She sat there for a moment, giving herself time to calm down. When she was totally lax, she wriggled herself further into the wide vent. She looked around and finally came up with an idea.  
>"I betcha I can find which room Near's in from up here!" she suggested to herself, getting into a crawling position.<br>"I bet if I stay quiet, no one will find me either! It's foolproof, no doubt about it!"

Well, I wouldn't say foolproof…

********************

The 2 beings that went to investigate the mysterious sound that came from the back door were known as Stephen Gevanni and Anthony Rester. They examined the door and saw that there was no issue.  
>"I told you. You were hallucinating," Anthony sighed to Gevanni, who glared at him.<br>"I don't remember a time in my entire life where I have hallucinated, Anthony," he replied with a grunt as he turned and started walking away. Anthony quickly followed. "Sure you don't," he teased, nudging him in the shoulder. Gevanni couldn't help but laugh.  
>"Shut up. I'm serious. I've never been in a situation where I have hallu-"<br>He stopped talking at the sight of the surveillance room. He caught a look of the vent where Nelly had entered and the first thing he noticed was that the covering was off. He stopped walking and stared at it for a long moment.  
>"Gevanni?" Anthony called.<br>No answer.  
>"Gevanni? Stephen?"<br>Gevanni remained unresponsive.  
>Anthony waved his hand in front of Gevanni's face. "What are you looking at?" he asked, frustrated at the fact he assumed he was being ignored.<br>"The vent," Gevanni responded.  
>"The what?"<br>"The vent!" he shouted, pointing into the surveillance room. Anthony looked in and noticed the open vent, too.  
>"What the hell?" he said at the sight of it.<br>They both ran into the room. They looked around and saw the vent covering on the floor. Anthony bent down and picked it up. He looked it over, the glanced up at the opening.  
>"How the hell did this happen?" he asked.<br>Gevanni shrugged as he averted his eyes up to the ceiling. "Wait a second…" he mumbled. He stood up on the chair that was closest to the wall and stuck his head up into the vent. He noticed a pattern of smudges against the stainless steal of the vent walls. He used his hands and pulled himself farther up into the vent until he could clearly see the smudges.

They were in the shape of handprints.

"What do ya see up there?" Anthony asked.  
>"Handprint smudges," Gevanni replied, almost speechless.<br>Anthony let out a chuckle. "No. Seriously."  
>"I'm serious. Come see for yourself!" he challenged, starting to get down from the vent. When he was fully out, Anthony gave the vent covering to him.<br>"If you insist," he groaned, stepping onto the chair and pulling himself into the vent. He glanced around the rectangular shaped vent until he finally caught sight of the 2 very blurry handprint smudges.  
>"Oh crap…" he muttered. His voice echoed throughout the vent.<br>"Still think I'm hallucinating, Rester?" Gevanni wondered with much sarcasm in his voice.  
>Anthony climbed down from the vent and stared at Gevanni. "We gotta alert Near," he finally said.<p>

The 2 men ran from the room and down the long hall to the room Near was in. They burst through the door.  
>"Ah. Gevanni. Anthony. Did you figure out what was going on with the-"<br>"There's an intruder in the building!" Anthony interrupted Near. This caught Nears attention.  
>"What? How do you know?" Halle, a blond female SPK member asked.<br>"The vent in the surveillance room was open and there were hand smudges in the vents," Gevanni explained.  
>"Ok, then. Well, lets not panic here. If this person is in the vents then it shouldn't be much of a problem. There are many weak spots in the ceiling. Given that the person is heavy enough, the ceiling in those areas should cave in; causing the intruder to fall; thus giving us the chance to capture him or her. It's no issue," Near evaluated nonchalantly as he played with his legos.<br>Halle, Gevanni and Anthony didn't seem to sure about his plan, but they went with it anyway.  
>"Alright, Near. I guess that makes sense. We'll wait and see what happens," Anthony said.<br>"Lets go to my office," Gevanni said, waving Halle and Anthony towards him.  
>"Alright," Halle agreed, following him as he started walking away. Anthony followed too.<p>

**********************

A very sweaty Nelly continued crawling through the vents. She would stop every couple of minutes to wipe her forehead with her hand. The air conditioning wasn't on today.  
>"Yeesh. The one day they don't turn on the AC," Nelly whined as she crawled around a corner. She kept on a lookout for more vent openings, hoping that one of them would be in the room Near was in. It had been nearly 30 minutes and she still hadn't found anything.  
>"Man, I'm going slow today…does this mean that my smarts are going down…? Oh no…by tomorrow I'll probably be some idiot that Mitzi, Mail and Lonnie pity over! Oh hell Oh hell Oh hell!" she hypervenalated, stopping to catch her breath.<br>"Calm down Nells. You're a smart girl. No one can change that…except maybe getting a heat stroke …" she assured herself, taking account of the fact that it seemed to be getting hotter and hotter in the vents. She fanned herself with her hand. "Ugh. I best be getting out of here…it's getting so hot in here. I may melt!" she joked to herself. "Oh crap…what if I ACTUALLY melt?" she realized, starting to hypervenalate again.  
>She got back on her hands and knees and started crawling again, but at a faster pace than before.<br>"Gotta get out of here…gotta get out of here…the walls…the walls are closing in!" she gasped, speeding up. But, she had to slow down just a little due to the fact that the walls of the vents started vibrating due to her fast movements, causing some loud banging noises.  
>She then stopped once again to catch her breath and to calm herself down.<br>"Deep breath in…relax…deep breath out…relax…deep breath in…keep relaxing…deep breath out…still relaxing…" she repeated as she took some deep breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth.  
>"Ok…I'm good. Keep moving, Nells. This'll get done faster if I keep moving with out stopping!" she told herself determined. She got back on her hands and knees.<br>"Ok. Let's go."  
>She crawled a little ways forward, but hit a weak spot in the ceiling. It caved in, causing her to fall head first into the office of Stephen Gevanni. She put her hands out to keep her head from hitting the floor. She caught herself and flipped onto her back as the debris from the collapsing ceiling fell in her. In the office, Anthony, Halle and Gevanni watched in wide-eyed shock as these events unfolded.<br>As soon as the ceiling debris finished falling on her, Nelly quickly pushed herself up onto her knees. She brushed the white dust from her jacket and face and hair as she grumbled to herself.  
>"What the hell is wrong with me? How did I not notice that? I knew the ceiling looked weak in that area…"<br>She pushed herself onto her feet as she continued to brush herself off. "Oh damn…I bet that made a lot of noise. Oh shit…I'm totally screw-" she turned to see Halle, Anthony and Gevanni still staring at her. She looked down at her feet and saw the mess she caused. She looked back up at them and smiled sheepishly.  
>"Uh, hi?" she said.<br>"Intruder! GET DOWN!" Anthony yelled, reaching for the gun in his pocket.  
>"Wait! No! I'm not a-" Nelly started to say, but Halle ran to her and tackled her to the floor before she could finish.<br>"ACK!" Nelly coughed as she hit the floor. Halle pulled out her gun and held it behind Nelly's head as she dug her kneecap into the middle of Nelly's back.  
>"You have the right to remain silent! If you move at all, I'll be forced to shoot you! Gevanni, go tell Near we found the intruder!" Halle instructed.<br>Gevanni had pulled out his gun already. He nodded and ran out the door to go tell Near.  
>"Wait! Wait! You didn't even let me finish!" Nelly pleaded. Her voice was small and raspy due to Halle's knee in her back.<br>"Quiet!" Halle yelled, digging her kneecap further into Nelly's back.  
>"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! WAIT! I COME IN PEACE! I SWEAR!" she squealed.<br>"Why should we believe you?" Anthony hollered.  
>""Cuz! 'Cuz! I just wanna talk to Near!" she replied, her voice still raspy.<br>Anthony opened his mouth to say something when Gevanni came running back.  
>"A request from Near! He wants to talk to the girl!" he said. Anthony and Halle looked up from Nelly.<br>"Why would he want to? She could be plotting to kill him!" Anthony protested.  
>"But I'm not!" Nelly squeaked. Halle dug her knee even farther into Nelly's back. "I said QUIET!"<br>Nelly winced in response.  
>Gevanni shrugged. "He didn't say why. He just urgently requested it!"<br>Halle and Anthony looked back down at Nelly, who had closed her eyes.  
>"If you're gunna shoot me…just shoot me now. I jinxed the mission anyway with my worrying…just end my life. I'm scared of life anyway!" she cried. Anthony, Gevanni and Halle looked at each other confused. "Is she for real or is she just a really good actor?" Gevanni<br>asked. Halle and Anthony shrugged. Halle then put her gun back in her pocket.  
>"Alright. Halle, get her up," Anthony ordered. Halle withdrew her knee from Nelly's back and vigorously brought her to her feet.<br>"Let's go," she menaced, binding Nelly's wrists behind her back with her hand as she led her out of the office.

They brought her to the room where Near was. He sat in his usual spot in the middle of the floor, playing with his legos.  
>"Near, we have the intruder here. You requested to speak to her?" Halle asked, tightening her grip on Nelly's wrists.<br>Near was in the middle of building a large lego castle. "Ah, yes. Just leave her in here. I'd like to talk with her in private," he said.  
>The 3 SPK members gasped. "Wait…but why? You don't know what she's capable of!" Gevanni protested. Near continued to build his castle, keeping his back turned to the 4 beings.<br>"If she tries anything, I'll just call you back in here. All is fine, I assure you. Just leave us to talk please," he responded.  
>Halle, Anthony and Gevanni looked at each other and sighed. Halle let go of Nelly and nudged her towards Near. Nelly nervously looked back at them as they left the room, then turned back to Near. When the door slammed shut, there was a moment of silence. The only sound that lingered was the sound of the lego pieces clicking together as Near built his castle.<br>Nelly stood there frozen. She had wanted to talk to Near all along and now that she was alone with him, she didn't know what to say.  
>She thought for a moment, then finally built up the courage to talk.<br>"Um…you wanted to talk to me?" she inquired meekly.  
>Near stopped building his castle.<br>"Yes. Yes I did. What is your name?" he asked.  
>Nelly withdrew a breath.<br>"Um...uh…N-Nelly," she stammered.  
>Near nodded, then started building his castle again.<br>He then patted the floor next to him. "Come, Nelly. Come sit here," he commanded in his monotone.  
>Nelly's eyes widened and she gasped slightly.<br>"Um…ok."  
>She slowly walked over to Near and sat next to Near where he had instructed her to sit. She tucked in her knees and stared in front of her for a moment, then noticed that Near wasn't building his castle. He was looking at her. She glanced at him, then turned her head towards him.<br>"Hm.." Near hummed. For some reason, Nelly looked familiar to him.  
>"Um…what did you want to talk to me about?...Near…" she asked.<br>Near then gasped slightly. She knows my name, he thought. How?  
>He coughed into his hand and began talking. "Well…I wanted to ask what you were up to. Breaking into my facility and all," he said.<br>Nelly quickly looked away from Nears emotionless face.  
>"Well…I'm here because…well…I'm on a mission," she mumbled.<br>Near's eyes widened. "A mission?"  
>Nelly nodded. "Yeah." She looked back at him.<br>"With who? Surely you cannot execute a mission on your own," he said.  
>Nelly scratched her head. "I'm…doing it with my friends. Mitzi…Lonnie…a-and Mail," she replied slowly. All of those names sounded all too familiar to Near. "Interesting. Is it a Kira related mission? Is that why you've broken in here, Nelly? To get info from me? Or to perhaps…STEAL info from me?" he asked. Nelly turned pink. It made her stomach flutter when Near called her by her name. But then, she went into defense mode.<br>"Oh no no no!" she assured him, waving her hands in front of her face. "It's…more like a life-saving mission," she added.  
>Near was now confused. Nelly kept talking.<br>"I mean…I didn't plan on stealing anything from you! No! Never! It's just this mission is-" Near cut her off.  
>"A life saving mission? But then why would you be here? I'm perfectly safe!" he said.<br>Nelly smiled sheepishly. "Well…yeah, I'm aware. It's more of a life-saving mission for the others.."  
>"What others?'<br>"Mello…Matt…" she trailed off.  
>Near gasped.<br>"And L," she finished.  
>Near gasped even louder. "L?"<br>Nelly nodded. "Yeah. L."  
>Near looked at his castle and began shaking his head. "But wait a minute…L died over 5 years ago! How can you save a dead man?"<br>Nelly smiled slyly. "There are ways, Near."  
>Near stared at her. How is this possible? Is she joking…? He wondered, clueless. I have to dig deeper…<br>He continued. "So how do you plan on saving these lives? Of L, Mello and Matt? How are Mello and Matt's lives in danger anyway?" he asked, thoroughly intrigued in this conversation.  
>Nelly frowned, then blew one of her bangs out of her face. "Matt and Mello…were actually supposed to die tonight," she said. "I know."<br>Near withdrew a breath. "How?"  
>"Matt gets shot. Mello dies in a truck explosion…sort of…it's a long story for him," she explained briefly.<br>Near nodded. "Interesting. And you know this how…?"  
>Nelly smiled sheepishly. "Another long story," she replied. "If you want to hear these stories…you would have to come back to my HQ," she added.<br>Near opened his mouth to speak, but then Halle walked in through the door.  
>"Everything alright in here?" she asked.<br>"Fine, Halle. She's harmless. There was no need to attack her," Near said.  
>Nelly looked back at her and smiled. Halle glanced at Nelly and smirked sheepishly.<br>"Oh…I apologize…really."  
>"It's fine."<br>"Well, It's almost time for the news. I'm going to get Takada to escort her to the station, Near," Halle informed Near.  
>'That's fine. Go ahead," he said.<br>Halle turned and left.  
>Nelly turned back to Near. "She's Takada's bodyguard?"<br>"Posing as it. Takada is working for the Task Force, where my primary lead is also currently working."  
>Nelly nodded. "Oh. Well, this'll be her last night at that job…" she hinted under breath.<br>Just then, Gevanni and Anthony walked into the room. "Everything alright in here, Near?" Anthony asked. Nelly turned to look at them. Near nodded. "Fine. This girl's name is Nelly. She has supplied me with important information. She was actually here to protect me. Not harm me," he explained. Gevanni and Anthony glanced at Nelly, who smiled and waved at them.  
>They waved back.<br>Near then stood up. "Gevanni," he started, holding his hand out to Nelly, who took it. He pulled her to her feet. "I need you to drive me and Nelly someplace. She has more information for me," he said, turning to them.  
>Then, Nelly spoke up. "And…I think it would be best if you both came along," she said.<br>The 2 men looked at each other. "What about Halle?" Gevanni asked.  
>"She'll be there after the news tonight. Trust me," Nelly hinted again. Gevanni and Anthony looked confused, but then they agreed. "Ok," Anthony said.<p>

"Alright. Let's go," Nelly said.


End file.
